


Fast Times at Malfoy Manor

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Infidelity, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Etiquette demands that the Malfoy men invite Lord Potter to all of their social gatherings.  He never misses a chance to visit their home, nor enjoy the company of their wives.





	Fast Times at Malfoy Manor

“So good to see you, Lord Potter! I do hope you are enjoying yourself?”

Lucius Malfoy’s fake smile was plastered on his face as he held out his hand. Harry accepted the handshake and returned Malfoy’s false smile with a far more sincere one of his own. 

“I am, Lord Malfoy,” he said pleasantly. “Thank you again for the gracious invitation.”

“The honor is ours,” Draco muttered from beside his father. The younger Malfoy offered his own hand, and Harry was quick to shake it. Both Malfoys very clearly wanted nothing more than to remove him from their home and never have to see his face again. That made it all the more amusing for Harry, who was having a great time at their expense.

The Malfoy men invited him to their parties not because they wanted to, but because they had no other choice. The entire wizarding world knew that the Malfoys owed Harry everything. After all, his testimony before the Wizengamot was the only reason Lucius’ sentence had been so light and Draco had avoided Azkaban entirely. It would’ve been incredibly poor form if they snubbed him from their social gatherings, so the invitations were dutifully made every single time. No doubt they always got their hopes up that this might be the time he declined, but he continued to disappoint them. Much to their not-so-hidden annoyance, Harry was a regular fixture at all of the events the Malfoys held.

Annoying Lucius and Draco and forcing them to tolerate his presence in their home was fun, no doubt about it. But there were far more compelling reasons he never missed a chance to visit Malfoy Manor.

“Ah, Lord Potter! It’s always a pleasure to see you!” Speaking of compelling reasons, there was one of them.

“The pleasure is mine, believe me,” he said. Narcissa Malfoy giggled and held out her hand, allowing him to clasp it between his and drop a quick kiss. “You look more beautiful every time I see you, Lady Malfoy.” It wasn’t mere flattery. Narcissa may have been in her late 40s but she was still an absolute beauty. Her sleek platinum blonde hair, regal facial features and exquisite body would be the envy of most women half her age.

“Such a charmer,” she said, grinning at him. “You would do well to pay attention to Lord Potter and try to pick up some of that charm yourself, Draco.” Her son bristled, his face coloring.

“I’ve received no complaints from Astoria,” he said. His voice cracked as he struggled to keep his quick temper in check.

“I’m sure you haven’t,” Harry said politely. Draco’s pale cheeks were beet red as he stared at him. To anyone who might have happened to overhear it would’ve sounded like a completely innocent remark, perhaps even a compliment. But it would’ve been impossible for Draco to miss the veiled shot behind his old rival’s words. Harry subtly let his hand drift down towards his waistline, ready to draw his wand quickly should it be necessary. Lucius also acted though, gripping his son by the wand arm and ensuring he didn’t do anything stupid that would sully the Malfoy name in front of so many influential wizards and witches.

“Lord Potter, have you been shown the master bedroom yet?” Narcissa asked, acting as if there was no tension and the four of them were having a perfectly pleasant conversation. “We’ve renovated since your last visit.”

“I haven’t had the pleasure,” Harry said.

“Oh, you silly man!” she said, slapping Lucius lightly on the arm. “You’re being a neglectful host!”

“I did not believe Lord Potter would be interested,” the elder Malfoy said flatly. 

“Clearly you misjudged his interest then,” his wife said. Lord Malfoy was better at concealing his emotions than his son, but Harry could still detect a slight flash of irritation. Narcissa was doing an even better job at making the Malfoy men uncomfortable than he had, and Harry was enjoying the show.

“I apologize if I’ve been a poor host, Lord Potter,” Lucius said, bowing slightly in his direction.

“You’ve done nothing of the sort, Lord Malfoy,” Harry said, brushing off his faux concern and stifling his own laughter.

“Would you like me to be your guide, Lord Potter?” Narcissa offered. Finally, the opportunity he’d been waiting for! As much fun as annoying the Malfoy men was, he found the company of their women infinitely preferable.

“I’d be delighted,” he said. Draco and Lucius looked ill. Just to rub it in, he took Narcissa’s hand and kissed it one more time. “Lead the way, my lady.”

\--

The second Harry was ushered across the threshold of the master bedroom, he was immediately greeted with the sight of a nude Astoria Malfoy sprawled out on the bed, one hand playing with her small breasts while the other rubbed between her legs.

“It’s about time,” Draco’s wife grumbled when she saw Harry enter the room. “I’ve been waiting all week for this!”

“I am sorry,” Narcissa said as she entered the room, closing, locking and soundproofing the door behind her. “I couldn’t resist teasing our foolish husbands.” 

“Ugh, don’t even bring them up right now!” Astoria whined. She stopped playing with herself and sat up on the bed. “The last thing I need on my mind right now is _Draco_.”

“Then I guess I should give you something else to think about,” Harry said, leering at the black-haired witch. He pulled his formal robes off and began unbuttoning the dress shirt he wore underneath it.

“Hurry up!” Astoria said impatiently. He smirked at her petulance.

“So needy,” he teased. “What would you do without me around to scratch that itch?” While he finished unbuttoning his shirt, Narcissa had taken care of his belt and was now undoing the button and zip on his trousers.

“I’m never going to find out,” she vowed, watching with bated breath as her mother-in-law crouched down to pull Harry’s shoes and socks off. With that done, Narcissa tugged his trousers down his legs. He kicked them the rest of the way off with his feet, and the blonde reached up from her knees to yank his boxers off. The older witch wasted no time in going after what she wanted. She grabbed his cock as soon as it was free, gave it a few pumps with her hand and gave the head an obscene smooch with her full lips.

“No fair!” Astoria said in objection. “I want it! I NEED it!”

Narcissa took his cockhead between her lips and suckled at it, closing her eyes and moaning at the taste. She withdrew as quickly as she’d advanced, much to his frustration.

“I think poor Astoria might start flinging hexes at us if you keep her waiting any longer,” Narcissa said. She stood up, though not before giving his head a parting kiss. “Get to it. I’ll join you shortly.”

He didn’t get more than two steps towards the bed before Narcissa smacked his naked arse. He flinched and turned back towards her.

“You’re asking for it, witch,” he said, making her laugh.

“You can punish me later,” she said with a smile. “For now, there’s a young lady who needs your attention.” That was true enough.

Astoria watched eagerly as he made his way to the bed. She made to reach for him once he joined her on the bed, but he caught her wrist and rolled her slim body onto its front. She moaned immediately and started wiggling her hips invitingly. It hadn’t taken him long to discover that the younger witch was naturally submissive in the bedroom and loved it when he took charge. He rubbed his cock against her teasingly, causing her to grunt and whine as he came so close to giving her what she needed without going all the way.

“Please,” she begged. “Please give it to me.”

“Please what?” he asked. He continued to rub himself against her, and also began caressing her arse. She might not have had the biggest breasts, but her rear was a thing of beauty. It was all the more impressive on her small frame.

“Please, _sir_,” she whispered.

“Good girl.” He drove into her with one firm thrust, and she squealed.

Being with Astoria was an altogether different experience than anyone else he’d been with. The girls he’d dated liked sweetness and romance. Astoria simply wanted him to fuck her, hard and fast, and that’s exactly what he did. He slammed into the petite witch with relentless force, rocking her body back and forth on the bed with every stroke. His hips smacked against her arse time and time again, making her tanned cheeks jiggle.

“So good!” Astoria cried. On a whim, Harry reached up with his right hand and shoved her face down against Narcissa’s pillow. Her ecstatic noises were muffled, but there was no concern about being overheard by any of the other partygoers since Narcissa’s magic gave them all the privacy they could want. Harry had pressed her face against the pillow because he reveled in the power he had over her, the way he dominated her body. And she reveled in it too, which was obvious when you listened to her moan and whimper into the pillow. He laughed when she opened up and actually started biting the pillow.

“Could you not?” came Narcissa’s annoyed voice from somewhere off in the distance. “Those pillows are new, and not exactly cheap.”

“My apologies,” Harry said. He wasn’t sorry in the least, but he was already missing Astoria’s noises. The show of power had been fun, but not nearly as fun as listening to her let loose. Besides, there were other ways he could have his fun with her. He wrapped one arm around her hips and guided her up so she was on her hands and knees, and with the other…

“AH!” Astoria screamed as he grabbed her long hair and gave a sharp tug, pulling her head back. “SO GOOD!” His hips smacked against her arse loudly with every thrust, but nothing could drown out her cries. Draco’s wife presented the very picture of a good aristocratic pureblooded witch to the public eye, but between the sheets she was wanton and uninhibited. At least that’s how she was with Harry; the same couldn’t be said for her times with Draco. And those fleeting, unsatisfying encounters were becoming more and more infrequent, and had been ever since she had given herself to Harry for the first time. Draco knew that Harry was fucking his wife, knew it and could do nothing about it. Even setting aside the fact that the Malfoys owed their freedom to Harry, Draco knew that he would be ridiculed by his peers if they knew the truth. So he rarely touched his wife any longer, whether out of anger, shame or feelings of inferiority, Harry could only guess, but the fact remained that his bed was cold. Astoria certainly didn’t encourage her husband to do anything to change that state of affairs, not now that she had Harry to tend to her needs and make sure she was satisfied.

“MORE!” Astoria shouted. She started pushing her hips back into him, craving an even faster and more demanding pace than he was already giving her.

“You asked for it,” he growled. She truly was insatiable. 

Harry’s hips were a blur as he fucked into Astoria for all he was worth. She was no longer capable of speaking coherently; all that came out of her mouth were grunts, moans and pants. He reached underneath and latched onto her small but perky breasts as they bounced in time with his thrusts. He could tell she was close, now all he had to do was apply a couple of finishing touches.

“Come for me,” he said. He leaned his head down next to her ear. “Come like a good girl,” he whispered. He took her lobe between his teeth and gently nibbled. Astoria howled in orgasm so loudly that Harry actually winced.

“That hurt my ears,” he scolded. “Maybe you’re a bad girl after all.” He gave her a sharp smack on the bum, and she squeaked in surprise. “I might have to give you a real spanking later,” he said as he pulled out of her. She moaned, likely in anticipation. She’d probably like nothing more than for him to take her over his knee then and there and spank her arse red, then get straight back to fucking her. While the thought appealed to him, he couldn’t afford to let Draco’s wife monopolize all of his attention. After all, he had another Malfoy woman to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter to this one.


End file.
